


Something About You (It's Like An Addiction)

by asimpleword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sharing Clothes, angst if you squint, copious amounts of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Gabriel to stay out of the way while they're hunting a frost giant.</p><p>Gabriel is just confused as to why he woke up in Sam's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You (It's Like An Addiction)

Sam would really, _really_ like to shake Gabriel right now. Because damn it, while he may be an archangel, there are things he can't just walk up to and smite without even breaking a sweat. Some of the things they faced Sam isn't even sure can be. On top of that, most of them neither Castiel nor Gabriel have even seen before, much less fought. Sam and Dean have been doing this shit for over ten years. So Sam _means it_ when he says are some things he and Dean are better equipped to deal with than Gabriel and Cas, who have little experience hunting the supernatural other than demons. Frost giants, ugly fuckers that they are, included.

This one had been particularly nasty, with a mangled face, teeth curling atop its upper lip, white matted fur, and claws as long as Sam's fingers and twice as wide. Its face resembled a disfigured goat but it stood on two legs. Rather than being gangly, like Sam had expected, it was huge, little fat and mainly muscle. With the fur, it looked even bigger. On the ugly scale of all the supernatural creatures Sam had encountered, the giant was near the top. It was incredibly strong, capable of picking any of them up and tossing them like a rag doll if it got close enough. Every step it took shook the snow underneath it and sent it spraying towards them. It made even Sam feel small and easily crushable.

The damn thing was also old as fucking dirt, and one of the strongest of it's dying kind. It had been asleep, some sort of centuries old hibernation, until recently.

In the mess of things, it had been the copious amounts of snow that had attributed to Gabriel being taken out of the fight and rendered unconscious.

Sam barely has time to throw himself down before the frost giant's arm comes swinging heavily at them. It drags snow with it, and sufficiently blinds Dean, who's smacked at least ten feet back. He lands hard, and the packed snow is close to concrete at this point, but Sam sees him moving to get back up and his worry notches back down. Castiel gets hit mostly by its claws, blood pooling over the gashes in his torn coat. Gabriel manages to avoid being hit, but he's struggling to see through the snow still blinding him.

By the time Sam gets his feet back underneath him, he doesn't have time to shout at Gabriel before the giant roars over his yelling, the sound of crushed ice and concrete blocks dragging over cement. Spit flings grossly from it's open mouth as it shakes its head, now angered and even more unpredictable than before. It raises its arm, but Gabriel is still too hindered by the snow to see and it hits him so hard Sam knows it would have broken Gabriel's spine and crushed organs had he been human. Gabriel goes flying, so much farther than Dean had, and Sam figures he's fine, that he'll be back at Sam's side and join the fight again. But he doesn't get back up, in fact, is starting to be covered by quickly hardening snow, lying frighteningly prone. Sam's worry spikes, coursing fierce and terrifying as he fears that Gabriel is seriously hurt. Gabriel should be fine, he's an archangel (although still weakened from the events of the apocolypse), not many things can best him, and this giant shouldn't have been such an issue; but he's _not getting up_ and Sam is suddenly painfully reminded that Gabriel isn't invincible. And he's certainly not going to come out of every fight unarmed.

As much as Sam wants to run to Gabriel and make sure he's okay, he can't abandon Dean and Castiel, can't leave them to kill the giant on their own when they're struggling now with the four of them. It feels like it's been too long since the giant hit Gabriel, hours instead of minutes. That thought only worsens the anxiety climbing it's way into Sam's gut. He grits his teeth and stumbles back toward Dean and Castiel, ignoring the protectiveness he feels tight in his chest. He hates ignoring it, but he needs to focus or he'll get himself or someone else killed. Fortunately, the Winchesters have perfected the art of ignoring their problems quite finely.

Sam fires off another silver arrow from his crossbow, watching as Dean does the same. They need to get one in the giant's heart to put it down, but hitting it at all will slow it down enough to get a clear shot. The giant, predictably, is furious and roars again- loud enough to hurt Sam's ears and make it feel like his brain is rattling around in his head. He wonders if that's some effect of the giant itself- or just the volume of it. He thinks it might be cause of the giant, because he feels shaken and disoriented, almost like his ability to process things is slowed.

"Sam!"

When he turns to the giant after reloading his crossbow (because they can't afford the self-reloading ones and had to settle for these), a boulder is being flung at him. He only just avoids being crushed, and he's close enough to the impact it makes he's pelted by chunks of rock and ice. Dean starts shouting vulgarities, drawing the attention to him so Sam has time to recover. Sam's grateful for it, for the way he and Dean have learned to work so seamlessly over the years. It's a major advantage, being able to work together so well. It's kept them both alive and gotten them out of situations they otherwise wouldn't be able to escape.

Things speed up after that, both of them taking turns firing arrows and ducking away from the giant's attacks. It's slow, but powerful, and one nasty hit could easily leave one of them out of commission if they're not careful. Dean is the one who manages to hit the giant in the heart, sending it careening forward face first with a broken howl in a spray of snow. The second it hits the ground Sam takes off like a shot towards Gabriel's still form, barely visible and nearly lost in a sheen of white. It's terrifying, the possibility that Gabriel is hurt in a way they can't heal. Sam has to remind himself that Gabriel is an archangel, perfectly capable of defending himself and certainly not going to be taken down by something so low as a frost giant. But the fear and protectiveness is all the same, still there and almost palpable in Sam's chest; the tightness he's felt since Gabriel was hit is more constricting than ever.

By the time Sam reaches Gabriel he has to brush the snow off of him in hard clumps, plows his fingers into the hard-packed white and practically digs Gabriel out. The trembling in his hands makes it harder, mostly because he's freezing his ass off, but not completely. He endures the burning cold in his swollen fingers and the melted snow dripping down the back of his neck in favor of dragging Gabriel into his arms. He's completely limp, and that's _wrong_ \- so wrong. The only time Gabriel is ever so still is when he's sleeping, and even then he still radiates that familiar liveliness. Now though, now he looks pale and sickly. Even for the weather they're in his skin is too cold, he feels like ice himself. It's a frightening difference from the heater Gabriel always seems to be. Sam's stomach rolls at the unhealthy temperature of Gabriel's skin and what it could possibly mean for his health.

Standing is no easy task when Sam's legs feel sluggish from the freezing atmosphere and he's carrying the deadweight of an archangel. He's still slightly out of breath, but he hefts Gabriel up and clambers unsteadily to his feet nonetheless. When he turns, Castiel and Dean have both almost made it to him. Contrite paints every inch of Castiel's features, and he can see the concern in Dean's. Castiel isn't bleeding as heavily anymore, and Sam figures he has yet to do anything about Dean if the way Dean's still gripping his ribs is any indication.

Castiel must see the expression on Sam's face, like someone's taken a mallet and slammed it down onto all his panic buttons, because he has _no idea what to do;_ and wastes no time in explaining in what he knows.

"I believe Gabriel will be fine. But it is best we get him out of this weather and somewhere warmer."

Sam hates how vague the explanation is, feels the questions he wants to ask tumbling up his throat, but he ultimately deems getting Gabriel somewhere safe more important than knowing the specifics. It can wait until getting an explanation isn't a danger to Gabriel's health. He figures Castiel would have told him any pertinent information if he needed to. So, Sam takes a shuddery, calming breath in hopes to calm the anxiety still twisting in his chest. It doesn't help much, but he's not as tense, and he's not about to crush Gabriel from holding him so tightly to himself.

Nothing else is said as Castiel reaches and flies them to the bunker, the air not uncomfortable, but tense. All of their muscles are coiled tight like a spring in wait, the expectance of either good news or bad news. Even Dean, a man too afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve because he fears it might be torn off, is visibly stiff. It had taken months for Gabriel and Dean to start to actually get along, skirt past the awkwardness, but when they had, their similar nature had turned their mischievousness on Sam. It had never made Sam happier to see some of the most important people in his life finally interact without being on a knife's edge, depsite his annoyance at being on the recieving end of their schemes.

"I was correct, Gabriel is already healing. He will have to ride out the effects of whatever the frost giant has done to him on his own. The only thing that can be done is to keep him as warm as possible. It appears he is - or was - being slowly frozen to death. If he were human, he would be much worse, and would not be able to heal on his own."

"So, he'll be okay?" Sam is breathless, too much hope welling up too fast. Castiel's gentle smile is enough to confirm his expectations.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Though Sam had figured Gabriel wasn't on the edge of death, hearing he was healing allowed the relief he'd been holding back to flood his chest where the sharp tightness once was and wash it away. He's hated every moment he was uncertain of Gabriel's fate, it was terrifying and painful and it felt too much like the days he'd spent counting down to Dean being dragged into hell. That isn't something he wants to relive, or even think about. He's lost Dean too many times, in more ways than just physically. Losing Gabriel isn't something he wants to experience, either. He's become family just as much as Dean and Castiel and Bobby.

It's when the conversation ends that Sam is able to put Gabriel down and onto his bed. Dean pulls Castiel out of the room by the hand, and Sam peels off Gabriel's clinging, freezing cold clothes. He tosses them lazily in a corner of the room, grimacing at the wet _slop_ they make when they land. But Gabriel is out of them, and now Sam can put him in something warm and comfortable. All he has are his own things, because Gabriel usually snaps his clothes into and out of existence. Nonetheless, he tugs underwear and sweats, even socks, onto Gabriel, and Sam takes a breath at how the skin beneath his hands is beginning to warm. Next is a shirt and one of Sam's hoodies, and this time he does smile at how the sleeves are too long on Gabriel's arms. He looks . . . cute, despite the paleness to his cheeks and how his skin is still too unhealthily cold. He's healing, and that's all that Sam is concerned about right now.

Sam settles easily beside Gabriel, but props up against the headboard as he watches Gabriel carefully, like his condition could possibly change at any moment. He supposes it could, despite Castiel's assurances.

The roles feel oddly switched for Sam. Gabriel has always been the one to look over him, protect him, make sure he's in good health, and now Sam is doing the same for Gabriel. It's a privilege Sam doesn't expect to have often. Gabriel knows how to take care of himself and stay out of trouble. There's no reason for Sam to need to look over Gabriel if normal weapons can't hurt him, at least not for more than a few minutes. But that doesn't stop Sam from being protective of his only family, and one of the most important people in his life. He's lost too many people he'd thought would be around for longer than they were because they'd always cheated death before. Bitterly, Sam thinks he should have known better than to expect them to be around for long, because in this kind of life, people died all the time. It's even more terrifying when someone as _powerful_ and seemingly unkillable as Gabriel is injured. It brings a shocking clarity to just how dangerous the world and it's monsters really can be.

Once Sam's not thinking so hard he's in danger of breaking something, the silence settles in like a heavy layer of fog on a dreary day. Unsurprisingly, the atmosphere is just as glumly dark as one. It's not massively uncomfortable, but it's painful to wait for Gabriel to show any sign of life other than breathing. He hasn't moved at all since before he was hit. Ever since Sam had pulled him out of the snow he's been deathly unconscious. It reminds Sam agonizingly of the time Dean had been stabbed and died right in front of him, eyes swimming with pain. Sam had been the one to lay him down and stare at his dead body like it'd bring him back if Sam willed for it hard enough.

Thinking about it makes Sam physically jerk, drawing Gabriel closer to the heat of his own body. Though unconscious, Gabriel's presence is still calming. Knowing he's there is enough to make the violent images of Dean's dead body and  _black, black_ eyes pale considerably. 

What Gabriel does to him and what he means to Sam is astounding. It's similar to what he had with Jessica, someone Sam had wanted to _marry_. While that's scary, he thinks that what he and Gabriel have has real potential, and he's not ready to give up on that yet, doesn't _want_ to give it up. It's one of the only good things in his life and he's not going to let that go easily.

He's broken from his string of thoughts when he sees Gabriel's eyes blink their way open, bleary and confused. Sam's heart shudders a bit, the last of the relief he'd been holding back flooding the broken dam. He brushes a hand over Gabriel's forehead, pushes a few strands of hair from his face. Gabriel leans into it, but his face twists further in confusion. His arms shift abortedly, and Sam almost laughs at how he looks at his own hands like they aren't his own when the sleeves fall over them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asks, voice quiet.

"Uh," is all Sam gets for a few moments, "am I in your clothes? Why . . . am I in your clothes?"

"You didn't have any," Sam says, a little awkward - but mostly just glad to hear Gabriel talking again. "So I put you in some of mine. And you were supposed to stay warm, so."

"Ah," there's a pause, and then, "I feel like shit. Total, utter shit."

Sam stifles a laugh, but part of him still wants to smother Gabriel in mother-hen behaviour. "That's to be expected when you get the shit smacked out of you by a frost giant." Sam sighs. "This is why I wish you'd just let Dean and I handle the things you can't just smite without batting an eye."

Gabriel's eyes squint doubtfully. "And let you go out there by yourselves? Hells no."

Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. While Gabriel's protectiveness is endearing, it's also very annoying at certain times.

"Dean and I can handle ourselves just fine. We know what we're doing." He assures.

"I know that, but I'd like to keep you around, you know. I kind of like you."

"I kind of like you too, which is why I'd like you to be more careful. You scared the shit out of me Gabriel, okay? Cas said that the giant was literally trying to freeze you to death."

"Archangels, Sam, we're pretty durable. I wouldn't have thrown myself out there if I didn't think I could handle it."

Frustration is clear in Sam's responsive huff, face taunt and stress hunching his shoulders. It makes Gabriel wish he'd known what to say, always knew the _right_ thing to say. But it only serves to further upset Sam. He wants so badly to smooth the crease in Sam's brow .

"I know, but damn it . . . you _scare_ me. You can die just like the rest of us, and seeing you hurt-" Sam laughs sharply, humorless and pained, "isn't easy. Just- please be careful, I can't lose you."

Gabriel blinks, suddenly unsure of what he should say in response to that. He's known that he and Sam mean a lot to each other - he's been ready to use the big L-word for a while now - but hearing it out loud is a little stunning; enough so that he has to take a moment for Sam's words to sink in and blink a few times. Eventually, his face softens, a smile threatening to show at how blatantly Sam displays his feelings. Gabriel's never been good at that kind of thing.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, kiddo." A smirk plays its way onto his lips. 

Sam smiles back, dimples and all, and Gabriel's never been so happy to be alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending. But I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you for reading c:
> 
> Title taken from James Arthur's Certain Things, which really has nothing to do with this fic at all but I was listening to it while I wrote it.
> 
> Alsoooo, if you wanna be friends please come talk to me on twitter! @/smallangrybean ! I'd love to get to know you all <3


End file.
